


Swing Time

by CrymsonPassion



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Prince Albert, Sex Swing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrymsonPassion/pseuds/CrymsonPassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going to lunch while Jason is at work, Percy over hears a conversation between Piper and Annabeth that gives him a great idea for a new way to play with Jason and drive him absolutely crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing Time

Arms crossed over his chest in a bored manner, a lanky man of messy dark hair leaned back in a booth at his favourite restaurant. It wasn’t just the food that kept him coming back, or the fact that at night it was his favourite bar, it was the manager. A lady by the name of Annabeth Chase. The woman was an absolute knock out; with tits out to there and a no bars held attitude that she dealt out with every meal that made her even hotter. And even better, she was easily flustered. 

“Here you are, Percy,” Annabeth said, no infliction of emotion found anywhere in her voice.

The brunet looked up at the sound of a plate being set down on the table in front of him. “Aw, thanks sweetheart. I know this is going to be the best meal that I get all week,” he grinned, flashing his largest smile at the buxom blonde who, as usual was having none of his lame attempts at flirting. Usually she would cave sooner than later, threatening Percy with lawsuits for harassment or banishment for life from here, but today she seemed to be holding out.

“Quit trying to work a free meal out of me. It’s not going to happen,” she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Picking up the pickle spear that rested alongside the chicken club on rye he always ordered, Percy waved it at her with a wide smirk. “You broke my heart, remember? This should be a peace offering for my heart to mend so that I can finally move on.” At the last word, the pickle was brought to his mouth and the brunet took a large bite from it.

Rolling her clear grey eyes, Annabeth let out the lightest of laughs, reaching over and flicking the man right between the eyes. “We went out for like two months when we were 17. There is no way that you’re still pining over me. Besides, we both know that you prefer men.”

“That’s only because I’m still hung up on you!” Percy insisted. “I was so devastated by the loss of you and knew that I would never be able to love another woman as long as I live!”

“Just eat your sandwich,” she laughed with a shake of her head, turning to walk back behind the counter. “Drown your sorrows in food. Maybe if you don’t annoy me anymore, I’ll think of giving you a jilted lover’s discount.”

“You’re the best, doll,” Percy grinned, winking one sea green eye at her retreating form. If she had caved this far already, she wouldn’t last too much longer and his entire meal would once again be free. Leaning forward, Percy picked up the sandwich and took a large bite, savouring the multitude of flavours that exploded in his mouth. Knowing that Annabeth would refuse to come back over to his table until he was finished, the lanky man felt himself zone out as he listened to the general humdrum that filled the small restaurant. It was one of his rare days off, and even rarer that he was alone. Unfortunately his partner had been on call for desk work today and for the first time ever, he had actually been called in, which left Percy home alone without his favourite pastime to annoy, fuck and harass. So instead of wasting his day at home bored out of his skull, he had decided to come to his favourite place to annoy others. 

Lost in thought, the brunet visibly cringed when a loud and shrill cry of “Annie!” rang through the entire building in a pitch that was normally reserved only for dogs. He was not the only patron who shrunk a little lower in his seat to avoid the owner of the loud voice. That was the only down side of Olympus Bar and Grill, there were a few eccentricities you had to deal with, the largest of which had just come bounding through the front door.

A petit woman with choppy dark hair burst into the restaurant, going right up to the bar, plopping down on a stool directly in front of the owner, who had taken no notice of the loud cry as she began to polish glasses. “Oh, hi Piper.” 

The energetic girl, who looked and dressed much younger than her 21 years, practically bounced up and down on her stool, a huge grin plastered on her face. “So, did you get it up yet?”

Raising a dark eyebrow, Percy couldn’t help but be intrigued by the two women’s conversation. After all, as annoying as Piper was, she tended to provide Percy with most of the blackmail material he used against Annabeth when he wanted a free meal. And judging by the intense blush that had blossomed over Annabeth’s face, he wasn’t going to be disappointed today. Just as long as he could stay out of Piper’s line of sight. That girl was harder to get rid of than an addict when you were holding a crack pipe. 

“Piper, keep your voice down please,” Annabeth whispered, peaking Percy’s interest even more, especially when he caught those beautiful grey eyes. Ooh, whatever it was that she was embarrassed by was something that she really didn’t want Percy to know. 

“Pish,” grinned the energetic girl. “I wanna know if you got it all set up yet! I went to all the trouble of buying it for you, I want to know details!” 

The flush just grew brighter as the blonde refused to make any more eye contact. From experience, she also knew that unless she answered Piper’s questions, the younger girl wouldn’t give up and ensure that every customer here right now would know everything, instead of just Percy who, at the moment was the only one in earshot. Pausing a moment as if deciding which would be more mortifying, Percy knowing or the entire world knowing, Annabeth let out a sigh as she reluctantly admitted that Percy overhearing was the lesser of the two evils, though only barely. “Uh, no. Thalia’s been away all week and I saw no point of putting it up without her around.”

“Oh, your wifey is the worse! I go out and buy you guys a sex swing for your anniversary because you both have that crazy lesbian don’t mess with me unless you want to get fucked up sex attitude and she goes away? No fair! No fair! No fair! Call her and tell her to come home right now! What kind of girl goes away the week of her anniversary!? She should have been on her stupid private jet the moment you told her about the sex swing! I ought to call her and give her a piece of my mind!” Piper finished her rant with a quick huff of air as she pouted, leaning her head down on the bar, obviously upset that she wasn’t getting any details today.

Percy heard every single word, eyes going wide with amusement as he watched Annabeth’s reaction, her face turning redder and redder with every word that her friend was saying. To his credit, the brunet managed to keep the loudest of his laughter within, trying to imagine Annabeth and her punk rocker wife using the sex swing that had been given to them as a gift by the single person who would actually want every single little detail. In fact, he could have sworn that he saw Thalia at the office building where they both worked just yesterday, and Annabeth was just using her being away as an excuse to not provide those details. Finishing the last bite of what had been an amazing sandwich, the brunet was struck with an idea that caused him to pause all of his movements to think it over.

Unfortunately though, he stopped with his glazed over eyes locked on Annabeth’s. When he finally registered that those steely grey eyes were bearing down on him, he smirked widely, momentarily forgetting his idea as he was reminded of the amusement he found at Annabeth’s situation. 

The wise blonde offered a playful smile of her own, confusing the lanky man slightly as she gave him a quick wink. “Oh, Piper, look. It’s Percy. He seems somewhat lonely because Jason isn’t with him today. Maybe you should go over and cheer him up.”

Sea green eyes shot wide open as Piper spun around with a smile, finally spotting him. Fuck! Annabeth sure could be a vindictive bitch when she wanted to be. A glare was shot over at the blonde as Piper exclaimed in the same shrill voice ‘Percy!’ before lunging over towards him. His damn sandwich had better be free today. 

…..

Desk work days were the worse. Not that Jason would ever say anything about it; his complaining would be limited to inside his head. He had been looking forward to a nice relaxing day off at home, but for the first time he could remember, he had been called in to do paperwork and desk jobs. Being the department head usually held more perks than frustrations, but every once in a while, something was bound to come up. Like today. The higher ups had insisted he come in today to file all the reports from the last week, even though he had been planning to just that tomorrow. But no, they didn’t understand why they needed to wait, and would come up with all these difference excuses why they had to be done today even though knew that any reports he would file in the next six months would just sit on a desk somewhere in one of the store rooms for over two years before they ever saw the light of day again.

It was bad enough that he had to deal with that today, but to make matters worse, he had to redo almost three quarters of the reports filed by Percy because either the information was incorrect, the report was blank, or the reports were just non-existent. The lanky brunet was irreplaceable in his job however and was damn good, but would it kill him to actually fill out his reports and files correctly? 

Percy. The other source of Jason’s frustrated state today. Besides the fact that he had to deal with the whole report situation, the brunet had for some reason thought it would be fun to spam text the other man’s phone today. It seemed as if he was getting a message every two or three minutes, none of them making much sense. With a low groan, the tall man ran a hand over his closely cropped blond hair, wondering how best to make the other man suffer. There were only so many times one could read variations of ‘Help! I’m stuck!’, ‘Save me!’ or ‘Are you coming home soon?’ in the run of a day before it started to grate on ones nerves. Especially because knowing Percy as well as he did, Jason was positive that the messages were a ploy to get him to come home early. Not that the blond man wouldn’t have loved to leave, but after today, he wasn’t sure if he had it in him to deal with a whiny, and most likely overly horny Percy. So for that reason, Jason stayed nearly an hour later that the office than he actually needed to.

Pulling his car into the driveway, the blond was surprised to not only see Percy’s car still in the driveway, but there wasn’t a single light on the house that they shared. Had Percy gotten sick of waiting and being ignored that he just left? Probably not, especially not without his car. Pushing his gold framed glasses up further on his nose out of habit, Jason grabbed the large bag of Chinese takeout that he picked up on the way home. There was no way that he felt like cooking tonight, and he wasn’t crazy enough eat anything that Percy cooked. He didn’t need to add blazing inferno in his house or food poisoning to the list of why his day sucked. 

Even stranger than the fact that there were no lights on was that when Jason entered the house, there were no sounds what so ever when he opened the door. Usually on his days off alone, Percy was in front of the TV, watching some game or another, a beer in hand, or waiting at the door to attack Jason the moment he stepped through the door. Silence and Percy just didn’t go together. Sighing, Jason had to wonder if Annabeth finally made good on her threats of having the lanky man thrown in jail for sexual harassment. After all, it was shortly after Percy told him he was having lunch at Olympus that the messages began to arrive. It would serve the brunet right.

Keys and the bag of takeout were both set on the counter as the blue eyed man entered the silent kitchen, instantly his thoughts going to the fact that it was far too quiet in here for his liking. There was absolutely no way that Percy was in the house if it was this silent. The eerie silence was suddenly broken by an annoyingly loud chirp from his cell phone. There was only one person who had that ringtone. With a sigh, Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and unlocking the home screen as he did. As expected, there was a text message from Percy telling him to hurry home and rescue him. 

“Hey! Is that you, Jase?” a familiar voice called down the hall from the direction of the bedroom. Not bothering to dignify the cry with a response, the blond man let out a deep sigh, putting the bag of take out in the oven before going to see what kind of trouble the brunet had gotten himself into now. For only a moment did it pass through his mind that maybe the other man had actually gotten hurt, but it was quickly pushed aside. If that had been the case, he would have called and not just texted. Not to mentioned that there would have been some sort of panic in his voice right now.

Walking down the hall, the tall man pulled off his glasses, folding them and placing them on the hall table, figuring they might be safe there. Percy had a tendency to break them when they were still on his face and he had already gone through four pairs this year. The door to their bedroom was only slightly ajar when he finally got to it, the first sign that something was off. They always left the door open. Pausing before entering, Jason took in a deep breath, preparing him for anything from Percy naked on the bed to the brunet laying in several pieces on the floor.

Pushing the door open, the blue eyed man wasn’t shocked, or surprised by the sight that greeted him. There was the brunet, hanging from what looked like several leather straps and chains attached to the ceiling. One leg was tangled quite badly from the looks of it, along with one arm. All in all, Percy was obviously completely stuck and had absolutely no chance of getting down without some sort of assistance.

Leaning up against the door frame, Jason crossed his arms over his chest, unfazed by the embarrassed smile that Percy had on his face. “Do I want to know?” he questioned, making absolutely no move to help his lover down until he got an answer.

Percy let out an embarrassed chuckle as he scratched the top of his messy brown hair with his free hand, setting his own phone on his chest. “Heya, Jase. Took you long enough to get home. Did you have a good day at work?”

Not buying any of the act of everything being alright, Jason just continued to stare at the brunet with a raised eyebrow, silently telling his lover to stop beating around the bush and tell him what on earth was going on in here. 

Sighing in a dejected manner, Percy just looked up at the mess he was in, mentally cursing Piper for this stupid idea in the first place. “I bought us a sex swing. I thought we could use it to spice things up a little,” the brunet said with a grin. “I was going to surprise you when you got home tonight, but installing it was a little harder than I thought.” 

Rolling his electric blue eyes, the tall man pushed up off of the door frame and began to slowly remove his jacket, laying it over top of the dresser next to him. Percy watched with rapt interest as his lover began to loosen his tie as well. That sight sent a slight chill up the tangled man’s spine, as he wondered just what the blond man was up to. All he really wanted right now was to be helped down. After all, being stuck hanging in the air tangled in leather and chains for three hours had not exactly been fun.

“Uh, what are you doing there?” Percy questioned with a loud gulp as he intently watched Jason unbutton the top couple of buttons of his dress shirt.

“Saving your ass like you wanted me to,” Jason replied, an odd tone lacing his words. With a quick snap of his wrist, the tie was removed from the collar of his shirt, the silk length falling slowly to the ground. 

Craning his neck a little to see a little better, Percy winced as it put more pressure on his wrist and ankle. But the sight of the other man walking slowly up between his legs sent a chill down the brunet’s spine. “So, are you going to help me down?” Although he knew the answer to the question, it was really the only thing that Percy could think to say. Besides, he couldn’t help but desire to hear his lover actually say it. Even after these seven years together, Percy sometimes craved to hear those types of words in the rich baritone of the blond man’s voice. 

“I never said that,” Jason answered with the barest hints of a smirk playing in the corner of thin lips. A quick glance at the tangled man told the blond man that although an arm and a leg were both tangled in leather and chains, the majority of the brunet’s weight was still on the actual seat of the swing and while it might be slightly uncomfortable for Percy, it wouldn’t do any lasting damage even if a bit more pressure was added. 

Sea green eyes widened as the brunet man felt the strong thighs of the broad man brushing up against the inside of his one free leg. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea after all. He really should have gotten someone to help him put this thing up, or waited for a day when Jason would have been gone longer. Now he was stuck, hanging in the air with his lover descending upon him. Wait, why was this a bad thing again? Instantly, the intensions of the blond man were crystal clear to the brunet, and he couldn’t happier. No matter if it was installed properly or not, this swing was still going to serve its purpose. Though he would give almost anything for the privilege to be inside Jason’s head for only a minute. How on earth was this turning him on? 

“Are you at least going to untangle me then?” he questioned with the barest hint of a whine in his words. 

Jason just snorted with laughter at the question as he leaned over the lanky brunet. “What do you think?” he whispered with the barest of smirks, pressing his nose to Percy’s.

The brunet man let out a shuddering breath at the proximity of his lover so suddenly. He had never expected Jason to go for this so quickly, let alone so eagerly. At best he had expected the blond man to roll his eyes, help Percy out of the tangled mess and then maybe they would have sex on the bed, but this was almost beyond Percy’s wildest dreams. The blond man had shown absolutely no hints of being turned on in the least bit, but all of a sudden, the brunet found himself in a position of deeply desiring what was about to happen. 

Two large, strong hands were placed on Percy’s hips, the warmth radiating through the thick denim of his black jeans. The other man was now standing directly against the prone man’s ass where it hung slightly off the end of the swing seat. The brunet could feel a shiver running up and down his spine at the thoughts of what was to come. It wasn’t like he and Jason ever had an issue with their sex life before, it was definitely not that as there was barely a day that went by that something didn’t happen, but they were always trying to add different things in and make it even better. Hence the reason the brunet went out the moment he had been given the idea of the swing and bought one. 

When Jason just stood there for several long minutes, the brunet began to get impatient. Why wasn’t he moving? With an airy growl, Percy forced his hips to move, the action resulting in his entire body moving with the motion of the swing, pushing his body harder than expected into Jason’s hips. It caused him to let out a sharp groan at the contact, completely unprepared for it. The swing had built up enough inertia that it continued to move Percy back and forth into his lover’s hips until he slowed to a stop, his breathing heavy and erection now completely visible. He now knew why this thing could easily be so much fun. 

Sea green eyes met the electric blue eyes and remained locked together for a moment to let several nameless emotions to pass between them, each one more intoxicating than the one before it. The brunet offered a large smile to his lover while Jason just allowed a small twitch at one corner of his mouth. That served to be both men’s sign to move along with this, and that there would be no gentleness between them tonight. This was perfectly fine for both of them.

As his grin turned into a smirk, Percy began to rock his hips back and forth, building the momentum up once again and making Jason grunt out each time that their bodies collided, strong hands continuing to grip tightly at his hips. The brunet could easily feel the beginning of his lover’s own arousal growing in the not so concealing suit pants he was wearing, the thin material leaving little to the imagination. Using his free hand, the brunet man reached up and grabbed a fistful of the partially unbuttoned shirt, pulling the blond man back down to lean over him. “Don’t make me wait, partner. You know that I’m not a patient man.”

Scoffing his agreement to the statement, Jason didn’t bother to verbally respond, he just timed it correctly so that he thrust his own his forward just as the brunet swung towards him, resulting in a very forceful collision. The lanky man let out a quiet curse at the action, though nothing negative escaped his lips. Each sound he did make however held even more desperation than the one before it as the craving to feel skin was becoming stronger by the second.

“What do you say that we shed these clothes and do something a little more satisfying?” Percy whispered, his voice husky as his fingers nimbly started to work on the remainder of the buttons on the white dress shirt, something that he did with ease despite only having one free hand. Receiving a short grunt and nod in response, the brunet man seized the opportunity and pulled the shirt open so fast that the remaining three buttons went flying across the room somewhere. Percy grinned and gave a sheepish chuckle to the slight look of annoyance he received for that. It wasn’t as if Jason wasn’t completely used to these sorts of acts from the brunet anyway.

As the thin material was pushed off of broad shoulders, the blond man let go of the hips in his hold and stepped back a few feet. At the loss of contact, the tangled man let out a disappointed whine. Electric eyes scanned over his lover’s form, wondering how best to rid the brunet man of his clothes without having to take him down from the mess of chains holding him up and the fact that Percy was wearing what the blond man recognized as a favourite pair of jeans, so just cutting them off wasn’t going to be an option. That left only one way. Walking the few steps back to between the spread legs, Jason wasted absolutely no time in moving his hands to the button of the lanky man’s fly.

Moaning out seductively at the directness of the standing man, the brunet allowed himself to relax slightly under the firm touch, ignoring the numbness that was travelling along his right leg and left arm. This was going to be completely worth suffering through if he had been able to convince Jason so easily about the swing. Not that he had needed to do that much arguing. A hiss escaped his dry lips as Percy felt the skilled fingers of his lover’s easing the zipper of his jeans down, brushing against the strained erection that was still trapped behind thin black silk boxers. Just feeling those strong fingers and their warmth so close to where he wanted to be touched turned Percy on even more than he let on. Not that it took much to turn him on in the first place. 

The blond man got the zipper down as far as it could go, and as soon as he did, he removed his hand, much to the disappointment of the brunet. Normally he would have released his lover’s cock from its confinement, but not today. He had Percy completely at his mercy, and obviously the brunet man was enjoying this at the moment, but he had been stupid enough to get himself all tangled up so Jason was going to deny him a real touch just a little longer. Ignoring the meaningless curses that were pouring from Percy’s mouth, the free man gripped the tight jeans by their waistband, ensuring that he was not going to come close enough to touch the aching cock. With a single swift movement, the dark jeans were pushed down and off of the lanky man’s body, denim sliding completely off the free leg to hang off of the one that was still hanging vertically. 

Feeling the cool air against his now bare legs, Percy let out a shiver that had absolutely nothing to do with his arousal. The blond man was in a bit of a teasing mood it seemed, something that the green eyed man would normally be completely okay with, but right now all he wanted was to feel some form of friction along his length. “Just hurry up, will ya?” Percy said, impatience easily heard in his voice as he reached his free hand down to bring himself a little self-made pleasure. 

Before the hand touched the dark silk of the boxers however, a strong hand wrapped around Percy’s wrist, causing it to stop in midair. With a light of confusion in sea green eyes, the brunet man looked up at his lover, the silent question of why he was stopped hanging in the air between them. The blond man offered a lopsided smirk as he guided Percy’s hand to rest on his own chest, holding it there. “No, not yet.” The words rang through the air as the brunet man gulped heavily at the tone of the blond man’s voice. It was one of no nonsense and just the way that it sounded was enough to make the brunet nod in agreement at the command. Gently releasing the hand and ensuring that it wasn’t going to disobey his order, the free man stepped back once more, giving his lover a look over. The normally mischievous face was ablaze with crimson flush that only made the lanky man look so much younger than his 24 years. Bright eyes were lidded with lust and focused only on Jason. A slight smirk was given before the blond man continued to look down the thin body, taking in the sight of the dark green shirt that lay unbuttoned on Percy’s chest, revealing a thin white shirt under it. Continuing even lower, his gaze came upon the silky black boxers that left little about the obviously aroused penis to the imagination. Tanned legs were spread in completely different directions, and it was a position that Jason couldn’t deny that he enjoyed seeing. Then again, there was little about Percy that he didn’t enjoy.

A whimper escaped from the brunet as he continued to just watch the blond man staring at him, feeling almost as if he were some sort of prey just waiting to be devoured by a predator. Man, was that ever an erotic sensation! It was taking almost every ounce of his will power to not move the hand that still rested on his chest down to grab hold of his own length. He knew if he did though, Jason would walk out, leaving him to his own devises. There was no way that he was going to let that happens. “Are you just going to stand and stare, or are you actually going to do something about this, Jase?” Percy questioned, unsurprised at the airy tones he was producing.

Grunting a little, the blond man seemed to break out of some sort of trance, reaching his hands up to his belt, loving the sound of the sharp intake of breath from his lover at the action. Obviously Percy was far beyond horny and probably was able to hold little control over his own reactions and movements. No sense in denying him such a pleasure when Jason would benefit from it just as much. With a steady hand, the silver clasp on the belt was undone and the leather was slipped easily out from the loops of his pants. Holding it up for a moment, the blond man silently debated if he had another use for it at the moment. The thought that half of Percy’s limbs were already constrained though caused Jason to drop the belt to the ground, figuring it might be a little overkill, well, for right now anyway. Another whine sounded from deep within the lanky man’s body, drawing a soft chuckle from the blond man. He always enjoyed hearing the desperation in Percy’s voice. Deciding not to torture the brunet man too much tonight, the standing man made quick work of his fly, pushing the navy pants down his legs, revealing his own fully erect penis.

Percy couldn’t help the loud groan that he made at the sight. He had expected to be teased a little by some sort of undergarment hiding what he wanted to see, but was surprised to learn that his lover had decided to forgo any underwear today. Normally the brunet would have watched Jason dress before work, possibly even helping in his own way, but today he had been fast asleep until long after Jason had gone into the office. His own cock twitched in appreciation of the sight of his naked lover standing there in front of him, fully erect and obviously eager for this as well.

The blond man looked away from his brunet lover for only a moment before walking around to the other side of the bed until he reached the nightstand. Grabbing the tube of lubrication that was sitting on top of it, he paused, mentally going over everything that they had stored in the wooden stand, trying to think of anything they had in there that he might want to use right now. The sound of jingling chains brought the blond man’s attention back to his lover who was attempting to move in order to watch him. Chuckling lightly, Jason just figured that they would have more than enough accessories with the addition of the swing tonight.

“Uh, we’re going to have to hurry it up soon,” Percy said, looking up at his tangled limbs for just a moment when he saw the blond man walking back over towards him, “I don’t know how long I have before my hand and foot fall off.”

Jason just rolled his sky coloured eyes as he came back to rest between his lover’s hanging legs. “They won’t fall off, Percy. They’ll be fine,” he said, placing the tube between the brunet’s thigh and the side of the swing seat. 

Percy smirked, a seductive gleam to his eyes. “Well, it still doesn’t mean I don’t want you to hurry up and fuck me already. Now would you take these damn boxers off and touch me?”

With his lips turning up once more, the blond man began to run his large hands up and down along the lanky man’s tanned thighs, his fingertips barely touching the thin silk of the boxers that concealed little of Percy’s body. Each time the dark material was brushed, the brunet man shuddered and let out a shaky moan, hoping that his lover would just hurry it up. He was reaching a state of desperation already and he hadn’t even been touched. With slow and deliberate motions, the brunet started to move his body once more, the swing following shortly after. The rocking was a slow and steady pace, just enough to keep it going. He groaned out loudly when his movements caused the blond man’s fingers to slide partially under the legs of his underwear, touching him ever closer to the single place he wanted to be touched.

A light chuckle was the only warning Percy received before the dark silk was quickly slid down the creamy thighs as far as possible before hung up along with his jeans around his tangled foot. A hiss was heard as the cooler air of the room finally hit the brunet man’s heated erection. Despite all his big talk earlier about wanting all of this to hurry up, the brunet really enjoyed being teased and strung along. It made the final act seem almost more worthwhile. In fact, it had been the thoughts of this teasing that had gotten Percy so horny while he had been stuck up in the swing alone. Being so immersed in his thoughts, the tangled man barely noticed that his lover had leaned forward so that their stiff lengths were pressed firmly together, causing another moan to escape the brunet man.

Jason did not hesitate in grabbing a hold of both their cocks in one of his large hands, giving them a tight squeeze to start off. With the bulging veins that ran along the undersides of each of their erections rubbing together like they were, both men hissed loudly. The blond man pumped at a steady pace, remaining leaned over his lover, staring down into the flushed face that was contorted in pleasure, green eyes bright with lust. They remained locked with Jason’s electric blue eyes as the lanky man once again picked up his rocking, the swing doing the rest of the work to move their bodies. The blond man couldn’t deny how turned on he had gotten when he first laid eyes on his brunet lover tangled in the mess of chains and leather. He always loved it when Percy was fully at his mercy, and when leather was involved, it was just so much more interesting. Not that he wasn’t a considerate lover but Percy’s pleasure always came first, but there was just something about being in complete control that excited the blond man to no end.

Forcing his hips to remain at a moderate pace, the brunet continued to let out various noises of pleasure as his lover stroked their hard cocks together. Each pump got tighter as it neared the base of their erections, loosening up only slightly nearing the tip, giving enough movement for Jason’s thumb to travel up to run harshly over the swollen heads, smearing the pearly precome that was dripping out of both of their slits. However, the best part of all of this was when the blond man would give the heads a tight squeeze, forcing even more of the liquid to leak out as well as pressing the two metal ball bearings of Jason’s Prince Albert piercing harshly against his lover’s length. 

Momentarily, Percy considered ripping his arm and leg free, ignoring any injuries, in order to flip onto his stomach with the intention of taking the blond man’s length into his mouth. Though the piercing on Jason’s penis was nearly a year old now, the brunet man could never get enough of it. Whether the blond man wore the simple barbell he was wearing now, or the larger open ring, the brunet never failed to feel pleasure from it, either using his mouth against it or feeling it scraping along his inner walls. When the smooth metal was pressed harshly against his sensitized tip once more, the sea green eyed man let out a long moan that reverberated throughout the room.

The moment that happened however, the strong hand that had been encircling him so pleasantly abruptly released his length, Jason stepping barely a step back from between his lover’s legs. A mournful sound escaped the brunet as he attempted to wrap his free leg around the blond man’s waist in order to pull him close once more. He wanted and needed to feel that tightness that only the blond man’s hand could produce wrapped around his cock once more. After all, the skilled fingers and hand had been inching him closer to the edge, and now Percy could care less how he got there, as long as he reached completion soon.

“Damn it, Jason,” the brunet cursed through his panting, “Why’d you stop? It was starting to feel really good there.” 

A sly and knowing smirk formed on the blond man’s lips as he reached down and grabbed the clear tube he had rested next to the brunet man’s thigh. Leaning over the smaller body until they were nose to nose once more, he began to speak slowly, determined that his lover wasn’t going to miss a single word of his explanation. “Do you realize just how much I want to fuck you within an inch of your life right now while I have you completely at my mercy and helpless like this?”

It might have been the proximity of his lover and the fact that the neatly trimmed goatee was brushing ever so slightly against the smooth skin of his cheeks and chin, or that it was the words themselves, or just because he was so far past the stage of simply being aroused, but as Jason spoke, it sent an intense shudder through the brunet man, one that caused the entire swing to move just a little.

“Oh my god, you are so cool!” Percy exclaimed breathlessly with a grin as he reached his free and up to wrap around the blond man’s neck, pulling him into a blood searing kiss. The movements were familiar to both of them as tongues desperately seeking to taste one another, often missing their intended target. 

As the blond man began to pull away, he felt the sharp nails of Percy’s fingers scratching the back of his neck in order to prolong their kiss. Having the advantage of not being constrained by the swing, Jason was able to pull away and looked down at the flushed brunet with only the slightest look of triumph. A small pout was visible on the brunet man’s lips for only a moment until he heard the top of the tube of lube opening. The sound returned Percy’s desperation to fever pitch, the need to feel something more driving his every action. Pale eyes could not look away for even a second as the clear and odourless gel was poured in generous amounts onto Jason’s open palm.

The lube was closed once more as it was set back on Percy’s stomach to allow the blond man to do what he needed to do. The opaque substance was easily spread over both of the other man’s hands with unmatched skill before Jason reached one hand down, running it roughly along his lover’s exposed crack. Each time thick fingers passed over the puckered entrance, Percy let out a short gasp, wishing that Jason would just get on with it. After the seventh such pass, the brunet could not prevent the growl that escaped his lips that acted as a warning once more to hurry it up.

As if the warning was a sound that served as his permission, the blond man slid two slickened fingers into his lover’s passage with ease. The familiar reflex of the brunet’s muscles all clamping down onto his fingers was always a pleasant feeling for Jason. No matter how often they had sex, Percy always remained tight, something that the blond man could deny loving. The moment he felt the walls of his lover’s anus relaxing and stop trying to get rid of the intruding digits, the dark eyed man quickly went to work stroking every reachable surface in order to coat as much of it as possible with the thick lubrication. The two fingers made sure to stretch and prepare the brunet man as much as possible, spreading further and further apart with every passing moment, scissoring harshly.

The lanky man could not help but moan desperately each time that the fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot, his entire body moving with the need to feel more. With the swing easily resuming its steady motions, Percy timed the quivering contractions of his asshole to try and draw the thick digits in even further. Only a little further in and they would hit the most sensitive of spots. However, it almost seemed as if Jason was purposely avoiding that particular spot this evening, much to the brunet man’s extreme frustration. And Jason liked to call him a tease! Before he managed to get the fingers further inside his passage, the blond man gave a final harsh scissoring motion, pulling his fingers out of the tight channel while still spread as far as they could go. A shuddering breath left the tangled man at the loss, but the disappointment didn’t last long as he knew what was about to happen at any moment. 

Though he managed to control himself a lot better than his partner was able too, Jason too was beginning to feel the desperation taking over his senses. With no hesitation, he grabbed the lubrication once more, popping the top and pouring more onto his open palm. When he decided that he had enough pooled there, the tube was abruptly shut and dropped to the ground. Percy lifted his head up once again, laser like eyes boring down on his lover, taking in every single movement that the blond man made. Unbothered by his audience, the blond man reached down and took a hold of his own aching arousal, pumping it with long hard strokes. With the need flowing rapidly through his veins, Jason spread the lubrication as thoroughly as he dared, ensuring that he used enough not to hurt the brunet man, but not so much that there wouldn’t be at least a small twinge of pain as he entered Percy, just like the brunet man liked it.

“That’s enough,” whispered Percy, arousal still causing his voice to be airy. “Just hurry it. I haven’t got all night you know.”

Cocking one eyebrow, Jason look down at the tangled man with a look of disbelief. “You have other plans?” Releasing his cock, Jason moved closer to his lover once more so that his legs brushed the inner thigh of the sea green eyed man’s free leg, a hiss escaping him at the action which pushed the standing man’s cock against Percy’s buttocks. Large hands immediately went to grip tightly at the tanned hips, holding the lanky man firmly in place and unable to move the swing.

Percy let out a breathy laugh. “Well, I would like to get this round done so that you can get me down and then we can have round two on the bed.” A lopsided grin appeared on the brunet’s face as he spoke, his untangled leg wrapping firmly around the blond man’s waist to keep him in place. His free hand was once again resting on his stomach, though this time nimble fingers were pushing the hem of the white shirt up, revealing the firm stomach hidden beneath.

With a long breath, Jason could only watch as the tanned skin was slowly exposed his dark eye unable to tear away from the erotic scene. However, before dark nipples were uncovered, the tantalizing hand was quickly moved, travelling down between their bodies and taking a hold of his lover’s thick cock. With a silent moan, the blond man threw his head back in pleasure, something about the other man’s grip shooting through him, allowing himself to be pumped two or three more times, Jason got his senses back under control as he looked back down into his lover’s face, smirking a little at the mischievous smile that was always there.

Percy knew exactly what that sort of look was for and instantly stopped moving his hand, holding the blond man’s penis steady and in position. Feeling the fingers on his hips flexing the barest amount, the brunet finally left himself being pulled closer towards the blond man’s body. An almost relieved sigh escaped from him once he felt the pierced head of Jason’s cock brushing against his crack. Slowly the tangled man adjusted the angle of his lover’s erection until it was at just the right place, rubbing against the stretched hole of his ass.

Once more, their eyes met only briefly as they check for once last sign of preparedness. As always, both men were fully ready and prepared and after sharing a single knowing gaze, Jason pulled the smaller body towards him, using the swing for easy movement, impaling himself into the brunet in a single swift motion. A loud cry escaped Percy at the rougher handling and the flash of pain that burst through his lower half, but it was a pleasure filled cry. The blond man almost lost himself in the overwhelming tightness that surrounded his cock, the brunet’s entire body clamping down on the intrusion, choking his length hard.

The brunet man couldn’t help but moan out as he felt the thick cock filling him so spectacularly. His entire rectum was convulsing around the intrusion, causing Percy to feel every single inch of the shaft inside that much more prominently. He could feel every curve, every vein and especially the small silver balls that were pressed firmly against his inner walls. It’s not that he wasn’t used to being entered so rapidly, in fact he preferred it over the languid and agonizingly slow entry. There was just something about when the blond man was rougher with him that sent waves of pleasure through the brunet’s entire length.

Heavy breaths sounded through the room as both men adjusted to the familiar sensations, each of them wanting to prolong this even longer, yet at the same time wanting to reach that pinnacle soon. When the dark skinned man felt the leg around his waist tighten even more around his body, he knew that the desperation had overtaken Percy’s slight discomfort and the brunet man wanted him to start moving. As fingers dug deeply into boney hips, Jason pulled the lanky body closer to him as much as he could, pudding his length just that little bit further into his lover. Knowing that the constriction around his cock would result in a shorter night already, the blond man held tightly onto Percy’s hips before jerking him backwards slightly before thrusting forward once more into the heated cavern.

A long groan erupted from the brunet as he felt the first bit of movement, every muscle in his rectum screaming at the hint of pain that had developed in them at the rough entry, but at the same time, they were quivering vehemently at the sensation of the two small ball-bearings that scraped along his insides. The bottom one was working along the back wall, sending jolts of pleasure through Percy’s entire being. As the blond man began to pick up the pace, the tangled man just attempted to clamp down on the impaling cock, wanting to keep the long shaft buried deep inside him and pull it in even further.

Lost in the rhythm of his thrusts, Jason felt the ring of muscle at Percy’s entrance squeezing him tightly, almost as if it wanted to cut off the blood flow to his cock. A noiseless moan rang through the room as Jason swore that he was being pulled further into the other man’s body. The moment that he felt that he was in as deep as possible, Jason took in a sharp breath before thrusting harshly forward even more, instantly knowing that he had hit the mark he had been aiming for. 

A violent shudder racked though the lanky man as the tip of his lover’s penis and the second ball bearing slammed against his prostate, the pressure just about driving him nuts. Using the momentum in the swing he was still tangled in, Percy moved himself harshly, impaling himself over and over on the thick shaft, ensuring that the blunt head and piercing slammed against that spot over and over, sending ripple after ripple through his body.

The blond man began to time his thrusts with his lover’s pulling almost all of the way out as he moved Percy’s body away from him. He then began to pull the brunet man back onto his length, fully sheathing himself inside the tight passage once again. Each time he felt the head of his cock pressing against the small bundle of nerves, Jason let out a grunt, gripping harder than ever onto tanned hips. They moved together towards completion, the competition to hold out longer than the other now at the point of obsession. The noise that escaped them filled the air around them as Jason continue to pound into the smaller body, withdrawing nearly the entire way out each time before pushing back in. 

“Fuck Jason! I’m there!” cried the brunet as he felt the continued assault on his body and prostate. Pulling as hard as he could on his tangled limbs, Percy felt his entire body begin to seize up, the pressure that hand been building up in his body all night finally exploding. With a series of heavy groans and hard thrusts, the thick cock that was pressed against the brunet man’s firm stomach gave several harsh twitches, spurting many lines of while hot cum over the flat planes and up onto his shirt and chest. Stringing together a long line of growled curses as he rode out wave after wave of his convulsions, Percy desperately clawed at his lover’s chest with blunt nails, leaving angry red marks in their wake.

The pain added to the overpowering pleasure that continued to surround his cock, the blond man able to feel every single muscle in his lover’s anus clamping down on his length and attempting to squeeze him further. Electric blue eyes gazed down at the brunet man’s flushed form, taking in the sight of the brunet’s post orgasm state. The sight of the puddles of semen littered against the heaving chest and stomach was the last thing that Jason needed for his own orgasm to shatter through his body. The vigorous thrusting came to an abrupt half as the blond man’s entire body seized up as he felt his orgasm push through the slit of his penis in several forceful waves, filling his lover’s cavernous rectum with cum. With his breath hitched, Jason stood rigid, not moving until his body came back under his own control.

“Uh, you good there, Jase?” Percy asked, an obvious shake lacing the breathless words after a long and content filled silence.

Prying open eyes he didn’t even remember closing, Jason wasn’t surprised to see a blackness blurring the edge of his vision. Raising a single dark eyebrow, Jason regarded his lover with a look of disconnected interest. He had just experienced a great orgasm after a shitty day and had been looking forward to just collapsing and enjoying the afterglow, but of course Percy wouldn’t be able to keep quiet. The only time the brunet had even been able to remain silent was when he was asleep, but even then he made up for it with a snore that could wake the dead.

“Can you help me down now? My hand looks like it is turning purple,” he grinned sheepishly, once getting acknowledgement from his lover.

Rolling his eyes with a slight chuckle, Jason let his grip on tanned hips relent finally as he pushed backwards, causing the swing and Percy to move away from him. Hearing the brunet hiss as his cock was slowly removed from the puffed up rim of the brunet man’s asshole, Jason allowed the swing to move forward into its normal position. With hands that showed no sign of their recent activities, the blond man reached up and deftly untangled his lover’s limbs from the mess of chains and leather. 

Percy let out a loud sigh of relief at the removal of tension around his wrist and ankle, allowing them to fall back down to their natural position, wincing at the stiffness that was there. “Man, next time I want to do something to surprise you when you get home, I’m just going to wear a leather corset. Then at least I’ll be tangled on the ground.”

“It was definitely something new and caught my attention,” smirked Jason, “And it served its purpose.”

“Good, because it really was a bitch to put up. I’ve been stuck up there for like four hours!” whined the brunet man, rubbing his wrist in an attempt to get the feeling back into the abused limb, easily seeing the raw red skin that encircled his hand. He wasn’t upset, he just liked complaining. “So, did you bring home supper?”

With a small snort at the typical Percy-esque comment, Jason just rolled his eyes. “Of course. You know that I can’t count on you to cook.”

Percy just grinned. “I’m such a bad wife. You’re just going to have to trade me in for a more efficient model.”

Grunting, the dark skinned man grunted before leaning down and taking the lanky man into his arms, uncaring of the cum splatter that was on Percy’s chest. “Too much paperwork. Besides, I’ve become too fond of you.”

Smiling, the brunet returned the embrace eagerly. “Aw, you do care, Jason! What’s up with the mushiness tonight?”

Grabbing a fistful of the messy brown hair, the blond man pulled Percy’s head back so that the tanned neck was exposed. “Would you shut up already and let me fuck you again?”

“You’re the boss,” Percy smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go! A nice slighly kinky Jercy for the summer! Hope you liked it! Until next time!


End file.
